


one fine day with you

by hasanaheart



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: It was one fine Sunday morning when Minhyun and Seongwu were alone at their shared apartment doing nothing necessary.





	one fine day with you

Minhyun was reading a Japanese novel he just bought two days ago that Seongwu nagged because he could not understand even a single word (“That’s why you have to learn it if you want to understand. I can help you, you know.” “I know, but no, thanks! I’m not interested in yet. You know I hate learning very much. It just gets me a headache.”).

Seongwu was playing game on his laptop with headphones on because he would make Minhyun upset with the noise came from the game (“Mute the sound, will you? Unless you do that, I’ll crash your laptop down, so you can’t play that game anymore!” Yeah, Minhyun can be scary sometimes that Seongwu should not have to be told twice to follow his order right away.).

Both were in the living room. No one spoke to each other. They just spent the time together by doing different things. It was normal though because they usually did that every time when they were together at home. No one even complained about it.

But somehow Seongwu felt something was not right with their usual situation that day. He thought that they were lack of interaction despite being roommates for almost three years. They were close with each other, of course. That was undoubtable. How could they spend time together for years if they weren’t? It was just they have very opposite interests that made them cannot talk but they could understand. Then suddenly Seongwu was afraid that he could be a nuisance for Minhyun and that was why he did not want to talk to him. So, he closed the game and put down the headphone. He wanted to know.

“Hey, Minhyunie.”

“Hm?” Minhyun responded without taking his eyes off from his novel.

Seongwu was hesitated for a while but then he eventually said what he wanted to. “We’ve lived together for, like, three years but we haven’t done something together or even talked properly with each other. Saying greetings or asking each other’s condition isn’t a proper talk, okay?” he hurriedly said the last sentence when Minhyun was about to cut off his words, as if he knew what his friend was going to talk about. “I know this is what we usually do but I don’t think this is normal. I hate for just realized this now but I’m afraid I might be a nuisance for you and it might be a reason you don’t want to talk to me.” Seongwu sounded so sad that stopped Minhyun from his reading.

Minhyun was now having all his attention to Seongwu. His novel was closed after he marked the last page he read. He had a confused look as if his friend told him he had grown two heads. He did not really get what Seongwu meant but there was one thing he was sure about. “I’ve never thought you as a nuisance. I don’t talk to you because there’s nothing I want to talk about,” he said truthfully as he looked at Seongwu seriously. Without his knowledge, Seongwu sighed in relief after he heard that reply. Then Minhyun tilted his head to the left, his eyes still on Seongwu’s, and started asking his roommate with questions. “Why did you ask me that question? Is that why you don’t talk to me either? Because you’re afraid that you’re a nuisance for me?”

Seongwu hurriedly shook his head. “That question just came into my mind and no, that’s not the reason why I don’t talk to you. I don’t talk to you because there’s nothing I want to talk about, just like you.” Then he chuckled. He never thought the problem could be solved simply like that. “Well, great to know that I’m not a nuisance for you,” he said in relief as he flashed a smile at Minhyun.

His roommate was silent for a while before he called him. “Hey, Seongwu.”

“Hm?”

There was a pause then Minhyun continued his words. “Do you want to go out for street food?”

 

Minhyun did not understand why he suddenly suggested that idea earlier but he did not regret it either because Seongwu looked so happy the second after he said it and agreed to it right away. So, here they were, walking outside of their shared apartment for the first time in three years living together. No one spoke during their way to get the street food Minhyun mentioned. They just enjoyed the morning air and their surrounding silently.

Seongwu said he wanted to eat spicy rice cake and ice cream so they decided to buy them and went to the park after that to eat the food. There were a lot of people came to the park. It was Sunday anyway, everyone’s day off. The kids were playing happily with their parents watched over them while talking with the other parents. There were also people who came there to work out or just enjoy the moment like Minhyun and Seongwu did.

“The weather is so nice today!” said Seongwu with a smile plastered on his face after he finished his food. He lifted his face up to the sky and closed his eyes for a while then turned his face to Minhyun, who was still eating his ice cream. “I’m glad we can go outside like this. Thanks for your idea!” he added as he nudged his friend’s elbow with his.

“I know I’m genius,” said Minhyun that made Seongwu gagged in disgust.

“You and your bragging ass,” Seongwu snorted then started to look around the park. His face suddenly lightened up after he found something interesting before his eyes. “Oh! Minhyun ah, look! A puppy!” he exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at a white poodle ten meters away from their place.

Minhyun looked at the puppy but he could not find something interesting in it. “So, what? What’s so good about that?” he asked to Seongwu while collecting the empty cups from the food they ate and putting them into the nearby trash bin.

“Don’t you think that’s cute? Because I do! I always want a puppy,” Seongwu said as he looked at the puppy with longing eyes.

“Just buy one then,” Minhyun suggested.

“But our landlord doesn’t allow pets in his building, remember?”

“Ah, yeah. You’re right.,” Minhyun nodded. Then another idea came up into his mind again after he saw at Seongwu’s sad face. “Hey, do you want to go to a dog café?”

Seongwu took his eyes off from the puppy and turned his face to Minhyun. He looked so surprised at the suggestion and his friend could see the sparkles in his eyes, which was a good sign. “Are you sure asking me that question? Because I can spend a lot, like, A LOT of time there. You’ll get bored.”

“Nah, I won’t get bored,” said Minhyun reassuringly. Then he got up and reached a hand to Seongwu. “So, shall we go now?”

Seongwu did not have to think twice to take Minhyun’s hand with a happy face. “Let’s go!”

 

“Minhyun ah, look! This one is so cute and likes me so much. See?” said Seongwu excitedly as he rubbed a puppy that snuggled its body to him lovingly. Its action made Seongwu awe then he carried it in his arms and walked it around the room. His smile was always plastered on his face from the moment he and Minhyun stepped in the café. He greeted every dog in there before choosing the one he liked the one, and unexpectedly the puppy liked him too.

“Yeah, sure,” said Minhyun from their table with less interest than his friend had. He liked animal in general, but he never had an intention to get close with one of them. Not long after that, their orders came onto their table. It was already lunch time. “Seongwu yah, please, take a rest for a while and eat your food!” Minhyun called quite loud because of the number of customers that came to the café. “You can play with her again once you’ve done these all.”

“But I don’t want to let this pup go,” Seongwu looked at Minhyun with a sad face, still with a puppy in his arms.

“We’re not going to go anywhere soon. We’ll be here as much as you please but now, you have to eat first,” MInhyun promised.

Seongwu’s face suddenly lightened up again after he heard Minhyun’s words. “Are you sure?”

Minhyun nodded steadily. “Yeah, sure. Come on, come here!” he said as he patted their table.

Seongwu put the puppy down and whispered a ‘please-don’t-go-anywhere-oppa-will-be-back-to-you-asap’ sentence before he rushed to their table. Minhyun had started eating the chicken wing when Seongwu called him. “Minhyunie.”

“Hm?” Minhyun lifted his face at Seongwu with a question look, in case he had ordered the wrong food for his friend. Fortunately, Seongwu smiled ear-to-ear at him, which was a good sign.

“Thank you,” Seongwu said then started eating his food hurriedly. He just could not waste time to eat when he had a puppy that waited for him to play time. He did not know that Minhyun had an eye and a smile on him because he found Seongwu cute that way. Minhyun even laughed at him when Seongwu choked on his food because he was too hurry to finish it. Seongwu just glared at him in return.

 

The clock stroke at eight pm when Seongwu and Minhyun went home. They were so exhausted, especially Seongwu who just could not stop playing with every dog in the café. They even had a dinner too there because Seongwu did not want to leave the place just yet. Minhyun had to drag his friend out of the café to bring him home eventually. Seongwu looked so sad during their way home but he looked so much better after Minhyun said they could go back to the café again whenever he wanted to.

Minhyun took the shower first because he could not stand with the sticky feeling all over his body. Then he asked Seongwu to shower once he finished. His friend had fallen asleep on the couch, so he had to slap his arms a few times to wake him up. After watching Seongwu walk into the bathroom sleepily, Minhyun went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them. He wore a pair of pajamas Seongwu bought last year. It was not his style (“Flower-printed? Are you serious?”) but the fabric was so soft so he eventually liked it.

Minhyun was about to punch whoever had a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around his neck when he was sipping his chocolate in the living room but then he stopped himself after he found out that the owner of them was Seongwu. His friend had leaned his chin on his shoulder and his face was just a few centimeters away from his. His roommate looked sleepy with a half-dried hair and a faint smile on his face. He also wore the same pajamas as his (“I swear I didn’t buy it because I want us to wear a couple pajamas. It’s just buy one get one free!”).

“You surprised me,” Minhyun said then patted an empty space next to him, signaling Seongwu to sit there.

Seongwu got the sign and did just like what he was told. And without asking, he took another mug of hot chocolate on the table and drank it slowly. He always liked to drink hot chocolate before sleep and he liked it best when Minhyun made it for him. “I had a very nice day today,” Seongwu said happily as he put the mug back on the table. Then he looked at Minhyun whose eyes on his own chocolate, blowing its heat so he could drink it. “Thanks to you for made my day!”

Minhyun chuckled at his words then took a sip on his chocolate. “I didn’t do much, you know,” he said after that, his eyes now on Seongwu’s.

Seongwu hurriedly shook his head, disagreeing his friend’s words. “No, you did. You bought me ice cream and spicy rice cake then took me to the park before we went to a dog café and spent the rest of the day there. If you weren’t the one who suggested to go out at the first place, I wouldn’t do any of them because you know I’m a lazy ass,” he said them all with a wide smile on his face but suddenly his face turned dark after he finished saying them. “But… I’m sorry for being useless to you.”

His friend’s last sentence surprised Minhyun very much. He did not understand why Seongwu could say that. “You’re not being useless to me. Why did you say that?”

There was a silence around them for a while before Seongwu answered the question with a sad look. “Because I did nothing for you in return. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t think like that! Of course, you’ve done something, Seongwu.”

Now, it was Seongwu’s turn who looked surprised at Minhyun’s words. He did not understand what his friend meant. “Have I? But how could I not remember it? What have I done to you?” he asked curiously.

Minhyun smiled at Seongwu before he answered, “You were there with me and are still with me now.”

Seongwu gagged at his words because he found them too cheesy and Minhyun chuckled at his reaction. “Hey, what do you mean? How could that return what you’ve done to me?” He pouted.

“You might not know it but you’re important to me, Seongwu yah,” Minhyun answered in a serious manner that Seongwu even could not make fun of him. “You don’t have to do anything but just being exist is enough for me. We’ve been together for three years and I think I can’t live alone without you around me. It’s so wrong not to hear your voice and it’s so wrong not to see your face. You’re that important to me and I hate myself for being dependent that much on you.”

Seongwu was so touched by Minhyun’s sincere words that he could not help himself not to hug him tight in his arms. He could understand very well what Minhyun felt towards him because that was exactly what he felt towards his roommate. “Don’t hate yourself, Minhyun ah! I understand you very well,” he said as he leaned his chin on Minhyun’s shoulder. “You’re important to me too. You don’t know how boring my life would be when you’re not around me. And I’m so grateful to meet you and befriend with you. Thank you, Minhyun ah, for everything!” He patted his friend’s back lightly then he could feel Minhyun muffling ‘I thank you too’ on the crook of his neck.

They kept hugging each other for five minutes before Seongwu pulled himself away. He looked at the clock on the wall. It pointed at ten pm. They still had two hours more before tomorrow.

“Hey, I think I still have time to do something for you in return to what you’ve done for me today. Now, tell me what you want to do! I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Are you sure?” Minhyun looked at Seongwu with doubt and it quite offended the latter but he did not take it seriously.

Seongwu nodded. “Yeah, why not?”

Minhyun was silent for a while, thinking what he wanted Seongwu to do. “Ah! I forgot to wash the dished and our clothes today and the floor hasn’t been swept either. So, let’s clean up!”

“What?!” Seongwu looked so dumbfounded at the suggestion. That was out of his expectation. But it was Hwang Minhyun indeed. It was normal for him to say that but still… “Hwang Minhyun, you’re no fun!” Seongwu slapped his friend on the arm.

Minhyun hissed at the pain caused by Seongwu but then he chuckled. “I was just kidding,” he said. “How could I let you do that at this hour? You look tired. You need a sleep.”

Seongwu secretly sighed in relief.

“What about we sleep together in my room?”

And Seongwu was more than happy to agree it.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme is pretty same like the one I made before and I’m sorry for that. I’m not creative! >.<; anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Feel free to comment and criticize it! Thanks for reading^^


End file.
